Hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (SCT) is curative for many malignant and nonmalignant diseases of childhood and adolescence. The number of children undergoing SCT continues to grow; thus there is a need to increase the number of physicians, scientists and allied health professionals interested in this field. A conference dedicated to pediatric SCT is a unique opportunity to bring experts and multidisciplinary attendees to discuss the latest clinical and research developments in this field. The 2015 New Frontiers in Pediatric Stem Cell Transplantation meeting is the third presentation of a collaborative meeting between the Pediatric Bone Marrow Transplant Consortium and the American Society for Pediatric Hematology Oncology to address issues pertaining pediatric SCT. Our previous two conferences in 2013 and 2014 have been very successful and popular. The 2015 meeting will be held on May 6, 2015 in Phoenix Arizona. The objectives of the meeting are to disseminate the latest research and best clinical practices in pediatric SCT, provide a mentoring and networking forum for the next generation of pediatric SCT physicians & scientists, and to foster collaborations between transplant providers and non-transplant pediatric hematology/oncologists.